


The Sun and the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Friendship, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, New Family, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They've never been able to tolerate each other, so when they're forced to.... let's just say that it could be the equivalent to hell. At least for Hinata and Tsukishima that is.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 31





	The Sun and the Moon

little giant, 5:47 - hey bakeyama! tell coach that i can't be there for practice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

milkboi, 5:48 - ok? but why aren't you coming???

little giant, 5:48 - my mom is getting married again!!!

milkboi, 5:52 - oh ok. i just told them and they said congrats.

little giant, 5:53 - tell them i said thank you!!!! g2g now tho, bye kags!!!!

~~~

saltshaker, 5:32 - Hey Yamaguchi, can you tell coach that I can't make it to practice.

Yams, 5:41 - Sure Tsukki! Can I ask why though?

saltshaker, 5:41 - Family things.

Yams, 5:42 - Oh, okay Tsukki! Hope everything is well!

saltshaker, 5:44 - Thanks, Yamaguchi.

~~~

When the rest of the team arrived at practice, they instantly noticed the loss of 2 members.

"Hey guys, where's shorty and beanpole?" Tanaka asked, trying to look around for them.

"They both had family events to attend to today, we will be practicing without them." Takeda Sensei assured the rest of the volleyball club.

"Oh, do we know what's happening with them?" Suga asked, wanting to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Ah, I'm afraid not, I can assure you that their families are okay though!" Takeda Sensei said, trying to calm the worrying male.

After they talked a bit more, the volleyball club went to practice.

~~~

"Hey Shouyou, are you ready to go move?" Yuki Hinata asked, wanting to make sure Hinata was comfortable.

"Yeah mom! I can't wait to meet our new family!!" Hinata said jumping around and trying to find Natsu.

"Natsu honey, please come out so we can go!" Mrs. Hinata asked her youngest.

"No! I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here!!!" Natsu shouted, throwing her arms and legs out in protest as she made her way out from behind the couch.

"Natsu.. I know it seems bad now, but they're our family, and this means you can get more toys too!" Hinata exclaimed, throwing on a cheerful smile to persuade his sister.

"Really?????!!!!!!" Natsu said, sparkles in her pale eyes.

"Yeah! Let's go pack the car, little one!" Hinata said, throwing Natsu up on his shoulders.

"Off we go, nii-chan!" Natsu said, making airplane movements up on Hinata's shoulders.

Mrs. Hinata laughed loudly at her kids antics, glad that they were settling well with the new change.

~~~

"Kei, come down here please, your mom will be here soon!" Mr. Tsukishima said, knocking loudly on the youngest Tsukishima's door.

"Coming, dad." Tsukishima said, putting away his books and preparing a new bedroom.

Their new mom supposedly had 2 kids, a 6 year old, and another somewhere around Kei's age. He really wasn't excited for this, but he knows nothing can go terribly wrong with this new arrangement. He just hopes it's not someone he knows already.

He finishes up and goes to the living room when he hears the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it Kei, go get some water for our new guests!" Mr. Tsukishima called from the entryway.

"Hello dear, we've brought our stuff!" His new mom said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Ah, that's great Yuki, I'll have Kei help you guys move your stuff!" Mr. Tsukishima said, dragging her into their new home.

"Thank you, but there's no need, Shouyou can do it!" Mrs. Tsukishima said, pointing to her son carrying some boxes.

Kei then pops his head around the corner and says, "Shouyou? Like Hinata Shouyou?"

"Oh! You must Kei! And yes, how did you know?" Mrs. Tsukishima looked delighted knowing her sons already knew.

"Ah, we're in the same volleyball team." Kei said, trying to hold his glare in.

As Shouyou walks up to the door he spots the younger Tsukishima.

"STINGYSHIMA???" Hinata yelled almost dropping all the boxes he was holding.

"Yeah, it's me, shrimp." Tsukishima said, glaring daggers at the older with a smirk dancing along his lips.

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me Saltyshima was my brother!" Hinata said looking at his mother with wide eyes.

"Shouyou? Saltyshima, stingyshima? Those aren't names you should be calling him! Apologize!" Mrs. Tsukishima said, madly looking at her son.

"....Sorry Tsukishima..." Shouyou mumbled, looking at the floor.

"It's fine, Shouyou." Tsukishima said, plastering on a fake smile.

After said encounter, Kei and Shouyou set up Natsu's room, while Tsukishima and Hinata would be sharing one.

They went to sleep that night, after many quiet fights between the 2 new brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my second fic, and i know it's not all that great. i am still learning on how to write fics and all that!
> 
> remember to stay hydrated and that i love u all!!!
> 
> ~ary~


End file.
